My Fireflies
by Mirai Mine
Summary: Tidak memiliki suara, di tertawakan semua orang, membuat sikap seorang Kuchiki Rukia menjadi gadis pendiam dan pemurung. Namun seorang pria mencul begitu saja di hadapannya, membuat suaranya yang hilang tiba-tiba kembali. Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang cinta yang tidak terwujud. One shot! R&R please.


Mira kembali membuat fic Ichiruki! (^o^)/

He he he, Mira mendapatkan ide fic ini setelah menonton sebuah acara tentang hewan di salah satu channel tv.

Saat tahu kalau kunang-kunang itu mencari pasangannya dengan cahaya dan juga sebuah mitos yang mengatakan kalau kunang-kunang mempunyai kekuatan khusus membuat ide fic ini mengalir begitu saja di kepala Mira.

Sebelum membaca fic ini Mira ingatkan kalau nanti di sini ada salah satu chara yang mati, siapa orangnya? Untuk menemukan jawabannya silahkan baca fic ini. Khu khu khu khu…

Oh ya, Mira juga mengalami kesulitan saat menentukan genre dari fic ini. Kalau menurut readers genre Romance dan Angst tidak cocok silahkan beri tahu Mira lewat Review.

Ok! Nggak usah basa-basi lagi. Langsung saja membaca, minna~

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# My Fireflies #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

.

**Disclamer: **BLEACH adalah karya murni dari Tite Kubo-sensei. I use it just for fun.

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** _IchigoxRukia_

**Genre :** Romance and Angst

**Warning **: typo(s), Alternated Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), **chara death**, alur kecepatan, **kepanjangan **meski author sudah berusaha membuatnya sependek mungkin. **Don't like ? Don't read!** I have warned you so don't blame me! *plak!*

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

Kedua kaki kecil itu melangkah pelan di tengah keramaian, mengikuti langkah seorang gadis mungil yang sedang melewati orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang bewarna sehitam malam mengikuti kepalanya yang menoleh kesana kemari melihat sekelilingnya, kedua iris violet miliknya memandang penuh ketertarikan pada outlet-outlet yang berdiri di sepinggir jalan yang ia lewati.

Tidak jarang beberapa pasang mata di sana menatapnya heran, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menjaga jarak darinya, namun gadis itu tidak peduli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri hiruk-pikuk festival sekedar untuk mencuci mata dan melepaskan penatnya.

Ya, festival. Saat ini sedang musim panas, saat seperti ini banyak festival yang di adakan di kota ini, _Kota Karakura_. Kota ini terkenal akan festival kembang apinya yang terkenal indah, membuat banyak warga luar kota yang datang untuk melihat kembang api itu.

Terlebih jika libur musim panas sudah mulai, maka festival akan di adakan di kota ini, membuat suasana malam yang seharusnya sepi kini ramai oleh suara musik, terangnya lampu toko, ramainya jalanan yang di penuhi toko-toko yang menyediakan makanan atau permainan kecil khas musim panas. Membuat siapapun tidak akan betah jika hanya berdiam diri di rumah, termasuk gadis itu.

_Kuchiki Rukia_, itulah nama sang gadis. Di tengah festival di salah satu kuil ia sedang berjalan menikmati kegiatan malam.

Rukia adalah gadis yang berbeda dari orang lainnya. Di saat orang-orang menggunakan pakaian terbaik mereka untuk datang ke festival seperti _yukata_ atau _kimono_, Rukia hanya menggunakan baju terusan putih dengan beberapa motif bunga bewarna ungu, sweeter rajutan dengan warna serupa, sehelai syal cream yang menutup leher jenjangnya serta leging hitam panjang.

Penampilan yang sangat sederhana, baju terusan yang di pakainya membuat tubuh kurus di balik bajunya terlihat jelas. Rukia memang tidak suka berdandan dan ia merasa tidak perlu berdandan jika datang ke sini. Sebab tidak ada orang yang akan menunggunya di festival ini, ia hanya datang sendiri.

Lagi pula Rukia pergi ke festival ini bukanlah dari rumahnya, melainkan dari Rumah Sakit. Saat ini Rukia sedang di rawat, sewaktu kecil ia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan gangguan pada pita suaranya hingga ia harus di rawat di dalam ruangan yang penuh aroma obat-obatan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dokternya saat ini pasti sedang mencarinya karena dirinya kembali menghilang, padahal sebenarnya Rukia tidak boleh berpergian, kondisinya saat ini sedang memburuk. Rukia tahu itu, tapi ia tidak tahan jika harus berada di dalam ruangan dengan berbagai alat penyambung hidup yang di pasangkan di tubuhnya dan aroma obat menguar di sekelilingnya. Ia ingin keluar, mengirup udara segar dan melihat meriahnya malam, meskipun hanya sendirian seperti sekarang.

**BRAK!**

Bahu Rukia tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu seorang pria, pria yang sedang berjalan tadi kontan menoleh pada Rukia dengan raut wajah kesal. Menyadari kesalahan yang di buatnya, Rukia langsung menunduk.

"_**Maafkan aku,"**_ ujarnya.

Laki-laki tadi terdiam, menatap Rukia dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat sempurna. Rukia yang tidak juga mendengar jawaban langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki tadi sedang tertawa mengejek sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. "Hmph..,ada apa dengan suaramu itu? Jelek sekali!" komentarnya.

Rukia yang mendengar ucapan cowok tadi tersentak, di tutupnya mulutnya dan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana. Tidak heran cowok tadi mengejeknya sebab suara Rukia memang berbeda, suara Rukia terdengar seperti robot.

Suara yang parau dan kadang terputus-putus, Rukia membenci suaranya. Karena suaranya yang aneh itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin berteman dengannya itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu sendirian. Dan karena itu juga ia tidak menyukai keramaian.

"_Ohok…Ohok"_

Rukia menghentikan larinya, tangan kanannya memegangi tenggorokannya yang terasa perih. Selalu saja begini, jika ia berlari maka nafasnya akan terasa sesak dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Menyedihkan sekali.

Ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya, di depannya kini terdapat sebuah danau kecil. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah pucat Rukia. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Rukia ingin pergi ke festival meskipun ia membenci keramaian adalah danau di hadapannya ini.

Jika kita terus berjalan melewati tempat festival, pasti ada danau dimana kunang-kunang berterbangan. Rukia tidak sengaja menemukan danau ini waktu ia masih kecil dulu dan Rukia selalu merasa lega jika berada di sini.

"_Uhuk…Uhuk,"_ menyebalkan, lagi-lagi ia terbatuk.

"_**Kau tidak apa-apa?!"**_

Suara lembut yang menegurnya, bersamaan dengan sentuhan ringan seseorang di punggungnya membuat Rukia menoleh. Kedua iris violetnya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan menggunakan kimono bewarna hitam pekat serta rambut bewarna orange terang berdiri di sampingnya. Irisnya yang bewarna kecoklatan seperti daun di musim gugur memancarkan kehangatan yang tersimpan di dalamnya pada Rukia.

"Sia-"

Rukia menghentikan keinginannya untuk berbicara, kedua tangannya menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia takut jika ia berbicara maka pemuda itu akan tertawa karena mendengar suaranya.

"Jadi, kau membenci suaramu?" ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh menyingkirkan tangan mungil Rukia yang menutup mulutnya, jari-jarinya mengangkat dagu Rukia agar menatap ke arahnya. Iris _cinnamon_ bertemu dengan iris _violet_. Rukia merasa tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang di pancarkan kedua iris pemuda asing di hadapannya ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku maka penyakitmu itu akan sembuh," ucapnya tenang.

**CUP! **

Bersamaan dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Rukia yang ranum. Rukia terpana, sebelum tangannya secara otomatis tergerak menampar wajah sang pemuda, membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan terduduk di tanah pinggir danau.

"Apa maksudmu! Memangnya kau itu siapa?!" bentak Rukia kesal.

Pemuda itu meringis sedikit, memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Rukia barusan. Siapa yang menyangka jika gadis mungil itu memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk menampar laki-laki sepertinya.

"Kunang-kunang," jawab pemuda itu.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, menatap pemuda yang sedang berusaha berdiri dari duduknya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Beberapa kunang-kunang memiliki kekuatan magis untuk hidup sampai umur yang lebih panjang jika akan mati dalam waktu 7 hari," jelas pemuda itu. "Itulah aku, aku datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu," lanjutnya.

**DRAP!**

Mengerjapkan matanya sekali, pemuda berambut _orange _itu menoleh ke samping saat menyadari Rukia yang langsung berlari darinya selama ia berbicara tadi. Namun bukannya mengejar sang gadis, pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengangkat bahu sebelum berjalan pelan ke arah Rukia pergi tadi.

Sementara itu Rukia sendiri, berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauh dari danau dan menggabungkan diri dengan sekumpulan orang yang berjalan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Pikirannya saat ini sedikit kacau akibat kedatangan pemuda tadi, apa benar kalau orang itu kunang-kunang? Ia tidak pernah mendengar cerita sepeti tadi, lagi pula jika ia orang baik-baik maka tidak mungkin ia dengan seenaknya mencium pipinya!

**BLUSH!**

Rona merah langsung menjalari pipi Rukia begitu mengingat kejadian tadi, Rukia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat agar pikirannya kembali bersih dari bayangan pemuda _orenji _itu.

Rukia baru menghentikan langkahnya begitu nafasnya kembali terasa sesak, ia berhenti di belakang salah satu stand kosong yang terletak di pojok festival, sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi dari orang aneh tadi. Melihat ke sekelilingnya Rukia menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari tidak ada pemuda orenji yang mengaku seekor kunang-kunang itu di sekitarnya.

"_Yukata_ milikmu bagus sekali, Riruka."

Mendengar suara seseorang, Rukia menoleh ke depan stand tempatnya berdiri. Di sana, tepat di depan stand seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang disanggul memakai _yukata_ bewarna hitam dengan motif bunga beraneka warna tersenyum di depan teman-temannya yang juga menggenakan _yukata_.

Rukia terus mengamati mereka dari balik stand, ia mendengar mereka berbicara diselingi dengan tawa beberapa kali sebelum pergi dari sana menuju ke stand permainan dan menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Tatapan Rukia berubah menjadi sendu, sudah lama ia ingin memakai _yukata_, memakan makanan khas festival atau bermain bersama seseorang di salah satu stand selama festival untuk menghabiskan malam bersama.

Tentu saja, Rukia tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa bersenang-senang di festival memakai _yukata_ jika keluar dari rumah sakit saja ia sudah dilarang?

**TRING!**

Sebuah cahaya terang tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di depan wajahnya, karena kaget dan refleks yang dimilikinya Rukia berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding belakang stand.

Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi karena takut laki-laki aneh tadi menemukannya, namun wajah pucat itu langsung menghilang begitu Rukia menyadari jika yang berada di hadapannya hanyalah seekor kunang-kunang kecil dengan cahaya terang di tubuhnya.

Sambil tersenyum lembut Rukia mengarahkan ujung telunjuknya pada kunang-kunang tadi dan secara ajaib tanpa rasa takut serangga kecil itu hinggap di sana. Seolah-olah merasa nyaman di tangan Rukia hingga cahaya miliknya terlihat lebih terang dan melihat reakdi tersebut membuat Rukia tertawa kecil.

Benar juga, Rukia sangat menyukai kunang-kunang bahkan sejak ia masih kecil dulu. Masih segar dalam ingatan Rukia saat ia dirawat pertama kali di rumah sakit, hari itu ia begitu kesepian di kamarnya sebelum ia melihat cahaya dalam gelapnya ruangan.

Meski awalnya takut ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada cahaya itu dan di sana hinggaplah seekor, kunang-kunang itu tidak pergi dari sana sambil terus mengeluarkan sinar keemasannya seperti menemani Rukia.

Sejak itulah Rukia menyukai kunang-kunang, selain itu sepengetahuan Rukia ia tidak melihat orang lain bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada mahluk cantik itu. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu kemampuan terbaiknya dari banyaknya hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"_**Kau ingin bermain di sana?"**_

Kedua iris violet Rukia membulat sempurna begitu mendengar suara dari sang pemilik yang kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu sedang dihindarinya. Dengan gerakan kaku ia melihat ke belakang dan terperajat kaget ketika melihat pemuda berambut orange tadi sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Kita bertemu lagi," ujar pemuda itu.

Rukia tanpa sadar mundur dari posisinya, kaget dengan kedatangan sang pemuda. "Apa maumu? Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Rukia dengan nada cemas di dalam pertanyaannya.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Rukia, mendekat ke arah sang gadis dengan tenangnya. Rukia yang melihat tindakannya tentu semakin mundur ke belakang, maju-mundur dan terus begitu hingga akhirnya punggung Rukia kembali menyentuh tembok stand tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

Sadar kalau posisinya kini sedang terjepit, Rukia hanya menutup matanya. Tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

**CTAK! **_"Ittai!"_

Sambil membuka matanya yang terpejam, Rukia mengelus keningnya yang memerah karena dijentik oleh pemuda itu, dilihatnya sang pelaku tersenyum puas akibat tindakannya.

"Dasar, aku bukan orang jahat yang akan menyakitimu. Kenapa harus ketakutan seperti itu, sih?" gumam sang pemuda, ia mundur ke belakang menjauh dari Rukia.

"Kalau kau bukan orang jahat kenapa menyentil keningku!" protes Rukia, ia masih memegangi keningnya yang memerah.

"Itu diperlukan agar kau segera sadar dari ketakutan berlebihanmu itu. Apa kau belum pernah bertemu laki-laki sebelumnya sampai-sampai saat melihatku kau langsung lari begitu saja."

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu membuat Rukia tertunduk, kata-katanya tepat sekali. Rukia yang sering berada di rumah sakit hampir tidak pernah di kunjungi oleh keluarganya, ia yang juga tidak pernah keluar dari rumah sakit membuatnya kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi. Wajar saja jika ia merasa terancam saat orang asing tiba-tiba saja mencul di hadapannya.

Pemuda _orenji_ yang melihat keterdiaman gadis itu hanya mampu mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam, memang ketika melihat Rukia di danau tadi ia sudah merasa ada yang salah dengan gadis ini. Rukia hanya pergi ke festival seorang diri, pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya juga begitu sederhana dan jika dilihat dari tubuhnya yang kurus dan sedikit pucat memberikannya kesimpulan jika ia sedang sakit dan sekedar berkunjung ke festival untuk mengganti suasana.

'Ia pasti menjadi pasien dari rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari sini,' batinnya.

"_**Hei."**_

Suara Rukia yang serak berhasil mengembalikan perhatian kunang-kunang itu kembali ke arahnya, Rukia menganggkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan saat itulah kedua iris cinnamon di depannya membulat lebar.

"Maaf jika merepotkanmu tapi bisakah kau antar aku kembali ke _Rumah Sakit Karakura _di dekat sini? Badanku tiba-tiba terasa lemas," ujar Rukia lemah dengan senyum di paksakan di wajahnya sebelum ia tiba-tiba menutup matanya dan terjatuh.

Untung saja pemuda itu berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terjatuh, ia terpana saat menyadari badan Rukia yang begitu ringan. Dilihatnya wajah Rukia yang memerah dan keringat yang memenuhi tubuhnya, diletakannya telapak tangannya di atas kening Rukia. Saat itulah ia sadar kalau tubuh sang gadis begitu panas, mungkin karena kelelahan akibat berlari darinya tadi.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga pasti akan segera membawamu kesana, bodoh."

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kegelapan. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menyadari kalau ia kini sudah berada di atas kasurnya, kembali ke Rumah Sakit yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Rukia mengangkat tangan kanannya, diambilnya cermin dari meja kecil di sampingnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Rukia tersenyum sedih, bayangannya di cermin kelihatan menyedihkan sekali. Selang kecil dipasangkan ke dalam mulutnya, tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Meletakkan cermin tadi kembali, Rukia mengambil nafas panjang. Ia merasa aneh dengan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan, apakah hal yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi? Pemuda _orenji_ tadi, apakah dia benar-benar nyata atau halusinasi karena dirinya yang begitu kesepian?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya muncul dalam pikiran Rukia, ia terus berpikir hingga akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa yang dialaminya barusan adalah bunga tidur yang muncul pada alam bawah sadarnya.

Ayolah, mana mungkin ia berjalan keluar untuk melihat festival jika tadi pagi ia baru saja divonis dokter kalau penyakitnya sudah parah. Dan lagi apakah mungkin jika seekor kunang-kunang berubah menjadi manusia?

Mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi mengarah ke jendela, Rukia baru menyadari jika di belakang tubuhnya terdapat cahaya keemasan yang berterbangan dari pantulan dirinya pada jendela.

Dengan segera ia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut saat menyadari seorang laki-laki dengan kimono hitam, rambut orange dan tubuh tegap berdiri menatapnya dengan seulas senyum yang begitu lembut. Rukia sendiri terpaku dalam posisinya, kedua iris violetnya membulat sempurna ketika pemuda itu dengan tenangnya melangkah menuju kasurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya dengan rasa khawatir yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, pikirannya masih belum dapat mencerna dengan baik terhadap keadaan sekarang. Jadi kejadiannya tadi bukanlah sekedar mimpi? Itu adalah kenyataan?

Entah mengapa, ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang muncul di hati Rukia.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara serak yang penuh penyesalan itu membuat Rukia tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri, dilihatnya pemuda tadi menundukkan kepalanya dalam hingga poni orange di keningnya menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi dari wajah orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kedatanganku membuatmu begitu kaget hingga menurunkan kesehatanku. Maafkan aku," katanya lagi.

Entah apa yang merasuki Rukia saat itu, tubuh gadis itu seperti tersihir karena Rukia yang sedang dalam keadaan sadar bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya akan memeluk orang lain yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"_Bakka_, itu bukan kesalahanmu! Aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan kesehatanku sendiri, tadi pagi dokter sudah memperingatkanku tapi aku tetap nekat pergi ke festival!" bantah Rukia, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dalam.

Rukia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain bersedih karena dirinya dan karena prinsipnya itu ia sendiri meminta keluarganya yang sudah bekerja keras mencari uang untuk pengobatannya agar tidak terlalu sering datang kemari.

Rukia tahu kalau kakaknya sudah kelelahan karena bekerja, ia tahu kalau suami kakaknya sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahatnya untuk bekerja lebih keras agar memiliki banyak uang untuk pengobatannya.

Dan melihat mereka yang datang ke rumah sakit dengan wajah lelah yang masih terlihat meski mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya, bukanlah pemandangan yang disukai Rukia.

Beberapa tahun terakhir dokter mengatakan kondisinya semakin menurun, Rukia tidak mau keluarganya mengetahui hal ini dan menambah beban pikiran mereka. Untuk itulah Rukia melarang mereka datang kemari dan selalu mengatakan kalau kondisinya semakin membaik lalu berusaha agar suaranya selalu terdengar ceria di telepon supaya mereka percaya.

Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap pemuda ini, menyusahkan orang yang baru dikenalnya juga termasuk hal yang paling tidak disukainya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tanganmu terasa dingin, Rukia," tanya pemuda yang mengaku kunang-kunang itu lagi, perkataannya membuat Rukia seperti diperintahkan untuk melihat ke bawah dan menyadari kalau kini tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan besar dan hangat miliknya.

"Te-tentu saja! A-aku hanya sedikit kedinginan karena AC!" ketus Rukia sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah merona ke arah lain agar tidak terlihat oleh sang pemuda. Ia menyesali ucapannya sendiri yang tidak sesuai pikirannya karena terdengar terbata-bata.

Sayang sekali bagi Rukia untuk memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak menyadari seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah sang pemuda, ia baru tersadar ketika tangannya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Saat menoleh, Rukia begitu terpana ketika melihat sekitar tubuh pemuda _orenji_ itu disinari cahaya keemasan. Bukan cahaya biasa karena terasa begitu hangat dan membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman hingga matanya terasa berat.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menghangatkan Rukia," kata Ichigo lembut, tangannya berganti mengelus rambut sehitam malam milik Rukia. "Kalau bersamaku penyakitmu pasti akan sembuh," lanjutnya.

Kehangatan yang dirasakannya serta rasa nyaman hingga membuatnya terkantuk membuat Rukia memilih mengangguk dan lebih mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya ke dada bidang sang pemuda.

"Siapa namamu?" bisik Rukia pelan.

Dalam sekejab pemuda tadi terlihat membelalakkan kedua matanya namun detik berikutnya segera berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman, ia mengelus rambut Rukia halus. "Kau bisa memanggilku _Ichigo_."

"Ichigo?"

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Ichigo dengan kedua bola mata yang menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. "Namamu aneh sekali," komentar Rukia.

Ichigo menanggapinya dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Jangan mengejek namaku Rukia, kalau orang yang memberiku nama itu mendengarmu aku yakin kalau kini ia sudah memarahimu," gerutunya kesal.

Selama beberapa saat Ichigo terdiam menunggu jawaban Rukia, namun karena yang ditunggu tidak juga tiba ia akhirnya menunduk melihat Rukia dan terpana ketika menyadari kalau gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Padahal di ruangan ini tidak ada AC," gumam Ichigo sambil menatap wajah Rukia yang terlihat begitu manis di matanya. Kedua iris _cinnamon_ miliknya sempat melirik selang serta peralatan medis lainnya yang tadi secara diam-diam ia lepaskan dari tubuh Rukia.

Tolong jangan berburuk sangka padanya dulu, sebab Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia tidak tahan dipasangi alat-alat seperti itu di tubuhnya karena itulah ia melepaskannya.

"Kalau memang tidak suka memakainya kenapa tidak bilang saja, lagipula sebentar lagi kau sudah tidak membutuhkan alat-alat ini lagi tahu."

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak menutup jendelanya, Kuchiki-_san_?"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang dan wajah yang ramah menatap bingung pada salah seorang pasiennya yang sudah lama dirawat di sini, gadis hiperaktif yang selalu mengabaikan imbauannya dan keluar diam-diam dari rumah sakit, _Kuchiki Rukia_.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula hari ini cuaca tidak dingin," jawab Rukia sambil membalik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca.

Menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dokter terbaik di _Rumah Sakit Karakura_ bernama _Unohana Retsu_ itu melihat Rukia bingung. "Kau mau kuhidupkan lampunya? Sekarang sudah mulai gelap bukan, tidak baik membaca dalam gelap," saran Unohana.

"Sebentar lagi aku sudah selesai membaca, Unohana-_san_. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri sekarang?" ucap Rukia mulai kesal. Gadis ini baru saja selesai cek kesehatan harian dan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sendiri sekarang.

Rasa curiga sempat melintas di benak Unohana, biasanya Rukia menyuruhnya agar tidak cepat pergi dan menemaninya di kamar sampai jam kerjanya selesai tapi beberapa minggu terakhir sikap gadis itu berbeda dari biasanya.

Namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berdebat dengan Rukia, karena ia tahu kalau Rukia memang sedikit _emosional_ ditambah lagi terlalu banyak berbicara tidak baik untuknya, Unohana memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Ia sempat bergumam tentang meminum vitamin dan sejenisnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Bunyi pintu yang terdengar berikutnya membuat Rukia mengambil nafas lega, senyum riang terlukis dengan cantik di wajahnya. Dengan tidak sabar ia menoleh ke jendela, menunggu kedatangan seorang pemuda yang sudah menemaninya sejak awal musim panas kemarin.

Sejak malam itu, Ichigo terus mengunjunginya di malam hari. Rukia memang tidak pernah bertanya tapi kelihatannya pemuda itu tidak kuat dengan cahaya yang terang. Benar-benar orang yang mirip seperti kunang-kunang.

"_**Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai cahaya? Makanya kau sengaja mematikan lampu selama menungguku. Syukurlah kau sadar, jadi aku tidak perlu repot memberitahumu."**_

Suara yang sudah akrab ditelinganya membuat Rukia menoleh, meski wajahnya terlihat kesal karena ucapan pemuda dengan _kimono _hitam yang kini sedang duduk di kayu jendela dengan dua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya dan senyum penuh percaya diri yang selalu melekat diwajahnya. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia sedang tersenyum lebar karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya datang.

"Aku tidak menunggumu, aku sedang membaca buku!" balas Rukia.

Ichigo turun dari duduknya dan mengambil buku yang sedang dipegang oleh Rukia. "Aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang membaca buku dengan kondisi terbalik," ucapnya sambil meletakkan buku tadi pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Rukia.

Kini paras wajah Rukia sudah memerah melebihi tomat yang sudah masak, lalu dengan sengaja ia menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. "Berisik," ucapnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut lalu membelai kepala Rukia ringan sambil bergumam pelan "Gadis keras kepala."

Rukia sendiri menutup kedua matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Ichigo padanya. "Ichigo, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kemarin kita sudah jalan-jalan di rumah sakit dan memainkan beberapa game. Apa kau punya saran lain, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan antusias di balik selimut tebalnya.

Ichigo yang saat itu diam-diam sedang memperhatikan laporan kesehatan Rukia yang tergantung di samping kasurnya menoleh dengan kedua alis yang lebih berkerut, terlihat berpikir namun kembali normal beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau ke festival? Kau selalu ingin bermain di sana bukan? Lagi pula membosankan kalau tetap berada di sini," saran Ichigo sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Keadaan mendadak berubah hening, Ichigo yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan mendadak ini melihat Rukia yang entah sejak kapan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuh mungilnya di bawah selimut. "Tidak mau," ujar sang gadis.

Salah satu alis Ichigo terangkat, dengan rasa ingin tahu ia mendekati Rukia. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Meski samar tapi Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia yang mengangguk kecil dibalik selimutnya, "Aku tidak suka keramaian, jika mereka mendengar suaraku mereka pasti akan tertawa. Selain itu teman-teman sekolah, grup juga pasangan mereka semua saling bercanda dan berlari bersama hingga membuatku iri saat melihatnya."

**PLUK!**

Rukia yang meringkuk pada sandaran kasurnya dibuat menengadah saat tangan besar Ichigo kembali berada di atas kepalanya, "Aku akan menemanimu di sana, kau tidak perlu takut, Rukia."

"Tapi tetap saja- Hey!"

Rukia terpekik tiba-tiba ketika Ichigo menariknya turun dari kasur, telapak tangan miliknya kini sudah berada dalam genggaman sang pemuda. "Ayo pergi bersamaku. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku akan melindungimu," ujar Ichigo sambil membimbing Rukia keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, keberanian Rukia mendadak muncul.

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan selama di festival, beberapa kali Rukia hampir terbawa arus dan terjatuh hingga Ichigo memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu," ujar Ichigo begitu melihat Rukia yang berjalan sedikit kaku.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan di festival, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi berdua dengan laki-laki," jawab Rukia.

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak tahu. Bukankah sejak dulu kau sering datang ke sini?" ucap Ichigo kaget dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan tertawa!" ucap Rukia kesal.

"Terserah padamu," kata Ichigo ketus sambil memalingkan wajah. Rukia baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika ia sadar kalau pemuda itu belum selesai bicara, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat berada di festival?"

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh', aku ini sedang bertanya."

Rukia berpikir sejenak sebelum ia dengan semangat langsung membawa Ichigo untuk menemaninya mencicipi makanan-makanan khas musim panas seperti _okonomiyaki_, _sake_ manis bahkan permen kapas.

Ichigo bahkan sempat termenung begitu menyadari nafsu makan Rukia yang cukup besar untuk gadis seusianya, membuatnya menjadi tidak percaya kalau gadis ini salah satu pasien di rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang pucat dan kurus.

Selama perjalanan itu Ichigo sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan, dengan setia ia mengikuti Rukia kemanapun yang gadis itu minta. Hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari malampun semakin larut.

"Ayo kembali," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia yang berjalan di sampingnya mengangguk sambil memakan permen kapas yang dibelinya tadi meski sebenarnya ingin berada di sini lebih lama tapi ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan melarikan dari rumah sakit –lagi-.

"_**Wahh."**_

Langkah Rukia terhenti, ia memandang senang pada boneka yang berjejer di depannya pada salah satu stand menembak di festival. Salah satu boneka kelinci putih dengan gaun berenda dengan warna serupa serta sebuah bunga tersemat di telinga kanannya.

Dengan segera gadis itu menarik lengan baju dari pemuda di sampingnya lalu menunjuk boneka tadi, "Ichigo, kau bisa mengambil boneka itu dari sana?"

Mendengar permintaan Rukia membuat Ichigo menyamakan pandangannya pada boneka kelinci tadi, keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari model boneka yang menurutnya sedikit kekanakan tersebut. "Apakah hanya perasaanku atau seleramu memang kekanakan?" komentarnya.

**BRAK!**

Dan satu pukulan segera mendarat pada pinggang Ichigo, meski tidak terlalu sakit tapi cukup membuatnya meringis. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia!" protesnya.

"Itu karena mengejekku!" balas Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud meledek dan membuat Ichigo bisa merasakan kalau kini keningnya terasa berdenyut.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membantu, lebih baik kudapatkan sendiri," kesal gadis itu sebelum melenggang pergi dari sana menuju stand tadi untuk mendapatkan incarannya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mengelus-elus pinggangnya.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Suara tembakan pistol udara membahana dari salah satu stand, di antara para pengunjung Rukia berdiri tegak sambil membidik boneka kelinci putih idamannya. Setelah yakin dengan arah yang dituju ia menekan pelatuk dan sekali lagi meleset dari sasarannya tadi, boneka kelinci.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Rukia menatap pistolnya sebentar sebelum mengambil nafas lagi. Sudah 2 kali dia menembak namun belum ada yang tepat sasaran, bahkan mengenai boneka itu saja tidak, padahal pelurunya hanya tinggal 1 buah lagi.

Menoleh kebelakang, Rukia dibuat kesal oleh Ichigo yang hanya berdiri santai jauh di belakangnya sambil melihat ke arah lain . "Ichigo! Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku?"

Orang bersangkutan yang merasa namanya dipanggil melihat ke arah Rukia, "Aku tidak menyukai cahaya terang," jawabnya singkat. Ichigo memang tidak menyukai cahaya yang terang seperti yang ada di stand menembak tempat Rukia sekarang, ingat? Dia kunang-kunang.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau kemari, dasar _mikan_," gerutu Rukia sambil kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya pada boneka di stand.

"_**Hei, nona." **_

Pemilik stand tembak tiba-tiba memanggil Rukia, gadis ini kembali kehilangan konsentrasinya dan melihat wajah sang pemilik yang disadarinya memucat ketika ia melihat penjual itu.

"Sebenarnya kau berbicara dengan siapa? Dibelakang sana tidak ada orang'kan?" tanya penjual itu.

Kedua iris violet Rukia membulat sempurna, kedua alinya terangkat dan ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Wajar saja jika paman pemilik stand bertanya padanya, sebab bagaimanapun juga Ichigo tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Mungkin saja paman itu menanggapnya sudah gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Kepala gadis itu kini tertunduk, rasa sedih menjalari tubuhnya. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan boneka itu menguap hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan keinginan kuat untuk pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

Ketika Rukia sudah akan berbalik, ia berhenti saat tangan orang lain berada di atas tangannya yang sedang memegang pistol. "Kalau kau takut, jangan lari dari sana," ujar orang itu dengan suara yang sudah dikenal Rukia.

"Keataskan sedikit pistolmu hingga sejajar bahu, buat bahumu dalam keadaan rileks dan konsentrasi pada target," gumam Ichigo sambil mengubah posisi tangan Rukia yang sebelumnya berada di samping tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan bahunya hingga matanya bisa melihat kalau moncong pistol kini sudah mengarah pada boneka incarannya.

Ia tidak sendiri.

Pikiran itu muncul di hati Rukia, meskipun orang lain tidak dapat melihatnya namun Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo selalu ada di sampingnya. Ia tidak perlu takut karena ia tidak sendiri.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya sebelumnya mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia bersama dengan seseorang, ia lalu mengikuti saran Ichigo.

Bersamaan dengan bimbingan Ichigo ia menekan pelatuk yang mengeluarkan peluru hingga membuat boneka kelinci tadi terjatuh dari tempatnya.

Berhasil.

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

"Rukia, hasil laporan kesehatanmu kemarin bagus sekali. Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini kamu juga lebih sering tersenyum," komentar salah satu suster setelah melihat hasil pemeriksaan Rukia. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar, tentu saja ia tahu kenapa ia bisa sehat seperti sekarang.

"Suaramu juga sudah kembali, kalau seperti ini sebentar lagi kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," ucapan suster tadi dilanjutkan oleh Unohana yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Rukia.

Mendengarnya membuat senyum Rukia semakin lebar, akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan menjalankan kehidupan normal seperti orang lainnya. Tapi ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Rukia, jika ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit apakah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi?

"Jangan-jangan Rukia sedang jatuh cinta?" gumam suster tadi yang kemudian diketahui bernama _Isane_ lewat kartu pengenal di seragamnya.

"**A-apa!"**

Tanpa sadar Rukia terpekik kaget, ia baru sadar beberapa waktu setelahnya ketika ia menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan beserta wajah yang bersemu merah. Wajah Isane dan Unohana langsung berubah, Rukia melihat mereka tersenyum dengan makna yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa mungkin Rukia sering kabur dari rumah sakit juga untuk menemui orang itu?" tanya Unohana dengan jari telunjuk dibawah bibir seolah sedang berpikir namun tatapannya mengarah pada Rukia hingga membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri.

"Atau laki-laki itu sering menyusup ke dalam sini?" lanjut Isane sambil memandang balik Unohana.

Ooh, Rukia bisa merasakan kalau kini dirinya sedang dalam posisi terjepit.

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

Mengambil nafas panjang, Rukia memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Di sana terpantul bayangan tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut _yukata_ bewarna ungu tua dengan corak bunga _sakura_ bewarna pink, _yukata_ ini terlihat sangat cocok di tubuhnya.

Karena kondisinya semain membaik, Rukia diizinkan untuk pergi ke festival. Dan kali ini bukan mengendap-endap tapi dengan persetujuan langsung dari dokter. Tadi siang ia dibantu memasangkan _yukata_ ini oleh Isane dan Unohana setelah ia mengatakan akan pergi ke festival malam ini.

Seulas senyum manis terlukis di wajah Rukia, kali ini ia tidak takut lagi melihat cermin seperti dulu. Tubuhnya sudah tidak pucat lagi dan _yukata_ cantik yang dipakainya menambah kepercayaan diri Rukia.

Dengan tidak sabar, Rukia menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar rawatnya. Ia ingin malam cepat datang, agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi lalu pergi ke festival bersamanya lagi.

"_**Rukia?"**_

Menoleh ke belakang, Rukia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sang pemuda berambut _orenji _muncul dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Kau terlambat," protes Rukia dengan wajah dibuat kesal, padahal di dalam hatinya gadis ini sedang beloncat-loncak girang.

"Hari ini orang-orang lebih ramai dari biasanya, aku jadi malas keluar," jawab Ichigo sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Bukankah lusa hari terakhir musim panas? Wajar kalau banyak orang yang datang."

"Heh, waktu cepat berlalu juga. Aku masih merasa sekarang masih awal musim panas saat aku bertemu denganmu," komentar Ichigo sambil melompat masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Rukia. "Kuharap musim panas tidak berakhir secepat ini," lanjutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangan Ichigo baru menyadari ada perbedaan dengan penampilan gadis beriris _violet_ di depannya ini, Rukia memakai _yukata_ dan itu sangat sesuai dengannya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Ichigo, Rukia merasa sedang ditatap balas melihat kunang-kunang itu.

"Ada apa? Kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa hari ini kau memakai _yukata_," balas Ichigo.

Dengan sedikit tersipu, Rukia menjawab, "Karena akhir-akhir ini kondisiku membaik, dokter mengizinkanku pergi ke festival dan memakaikanku _yukata_."

"Hmm…begitukah?" respon Ichigo datar.

**CTAK!**

Rukia bisa merasakan keningnya tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut kesal kini, meski tidak mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan tapi diam-diam Rukia ingin Ichigo memujinya. Bukan hanya dengan bergumum 'hmm…' begitu saja!

"Tunggu, reaksi apa itu! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut melihatku memakai _yukata_!" protesnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Melihat reaksi Rukia membuat Ichigo tertawa kecil, mengubah kemarahan Rukia berubah menjadi kebingungan. Ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk berkata 'ada yang lucu?' sebelum Ichigo menyela ucapannya.

"Maksudku, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan _yukata_ itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa," ujarnya polos sambil merengkuh badan Rukia dalam pelukannya. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan Ichigo yang diam-diam disukai Rukia, pemuda ini senang sekali memeluknya bahkan sebelum Rukia menyadari gerakannya.

"Yosh! Ayo pergi ke festival!" sorak Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Rukia hampir saja protes jika saja ia tidak ingat posisinya, dengan senyum lembut ia menerima uluran tangan Ichigo padanya dan keluar dari ruangan berbau obat-obatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan.

Ah, benar juga. Rukia harus mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau kesehatannya mulai membaik! Rukia yakin pemuda itu akan tercengang saat tahu kalau Rukia sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit kira-kira akhir musim panas ini.

Sebenarnya Rukia takut jika nanti ia harus berpisah dengan Ichigo, karena itu ia berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ichigo saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengajaknya tingggal bersama. Tapi sebaiknya ia bicarakan nanti saja sebab yang penting sekarang menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan di festival.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya!"

Ketika mereka berdua baru saja sampai di festival Rukia berteriak girang sambil berlari kecil menuju salah satu stand yang cukup ramai, meninggalkan Ichigo dengan kedua alis yang bertaut bingung sebelum mengikuti sang gadis yang berbicara dengan pemilik stand lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

Setelah selesai membayar dengan cepat Rukia kembali ke tempat Ichigo, lalu dengan wajah berseri-seri ia menunjukkan makanan yang baru dibelinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo ditatapnya curiga benda bulat bewarna kemerahan dengan cairan lengket berbau manis yang menyelimuti serta ditusuk pada sebuah bambu tipis yang dibuat tongkat kecil yang kini sedang dipegang Rukia.

"Permen _Strawberry_, kau pasti tidak percaya kalau ini hanya ada di musim panas jepang. Aku sudah mencari-carinya sejak kemarin tapi selalu habis. Untunglah sekarang masih ada," jawab Rukia sambil menjilat permen miliknya.

"Heh, kau kelihatannya sangat menikmati benda itu ya," komentar Ichigo.

"Kau mau mencoba? Rasanya perpaduan antara asam dan manis," tawar Rukia.

Ichigo menatap ragu permen yang sedang disodorkan Rukia padanya, jujur ia tidak menyukai makanan manis tapi melihat Rukia yang begitu antusias membuatnya iba untuk menolak.

Setelah berpikir sesaat senyum jahil meyinggapi wajahnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada permen itu. Tapi arahnya sedikit meleset ke kanan membuat bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Rukia.

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, permen yang dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Detik berikutnya Ichigo sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia dengan senyuman iseng ia menjawab.

"Rasanya manis."

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

Esok paginya dengan langkah ringan Rukia berjalan melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang berakhir ke taman, perasaan lega menyelimutinya tatkala mengingat kini ia sudah bisa berjalan bebas tanpa bantuan infus dan alat-alat lainnya.

Angin semilir membuat rambut sehitam malamnya menari-nari, seolah menggambarkan betapa bahagianya perasaan gadis itu saat ini. Kaki mungil Rukia berhenti mendadak begitu salah satu inderanya menangkap bau yang cukup asing, ditenggelamkan oleh rasa penasaran membuat gadis itu mengikuti sumbernya yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan dan diketahui sebagai dapur.

Mengintip lewat celah jendela yang terbuka, Rukia melihat seorang suster berambut perak sedang berkutat pada sebuah panggangan di depannya.

"Isane-_san_?" sapa Rukia begitu menyadari suster yang sedang diperhatikannya.

Perawat dengan postur tubuh yang menang jauh dari Rukia itu membalikkan badannya sedikit takut-takut, begitu menyadari jika Rukia yang memanggilnya dengan segera ia mengambil nafas lega.

"Kau sedang apa, Isane-_san_?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Isane tertawa gugup, jujur ia ingin mengelak dengan membuat beberapa alasan tapi ia memtutuskan untuk terus terang saja sehingga ia mendekat ke jendela tempat Rukia berada, "Aku ingin membuat beberapa kue, salah seorang pasien mengatakan padaku kalau ia sudah bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit ini."

"Kalau hanya itu kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi? Dapur rumah sakit boleh juga dipakai oleh suster," kata Rukia dengan intonasi yang jelas-jelas meminta penjelasan yang lebih akurat.

"Ehm.., kau pasti tahu kalau Unohana-_san_ akan langsung menghukumku kalau ketahuan membuat kue untuk pasien hanya karena bosan dengan menu rumah sakit," ujar Isane.

Rukia menganngguk paham, tinggal bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit ia tahu betuldengan sikap salah satu dokter perempuan itu. Meski ia punya sisi baik juga karena selalu memperhatikan kesehatan pasiennya dengan sangat teliti tapi sikapnya kadang berlebihan.

Masih jelas diingatan Rukia saat Unohana menghukumnya karena tidak mau menghabiskan sayuran yang disediakan rumah sakit. Dan mengingatnya membuat bulu kuduk Rukia merinding, lebih baik melupakan masalah yang satu itu sekarang.

**TING!**

Isane langsung melirik oven tempatnya memanggang kue buatannya, dengan sigap diambilnya sarung tangan dan membuka tutup oven tersebut. Wangi semerbak kue langsung memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat Rukia tanpa sadar memegang perutnya karena rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

'Ah! Benar juga!' batin Rukia sambil tersenyum, sebuah ide baru saja melintas di kepalanya.

"Isane-_san_, bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku memasak kue seperti yang kau buat ini," pinta Rukia sambil mengambil salah satu kue yang baru keluar dari oven.

"Eh? Memangnya kau juga mau kue? Kalau mau ambil saja punyaku, tidak apa-apa kok," tawar Isane.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Bukan untukku," jawabnya.

Untuk sesaat kening Isane mengerut tidak mengerti tapi ia langsung paham begitu melihat sedikit –sangat sedikit- rona merah di wajah Rukia. Pikiran jahil untuk menggoda gadis ini sempat muncul di pikiran sang suster tapi segera ia urungkan begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia yang kelihatannya sudah menyadari rencananya.

"Baik, baik. Tapi aku hanya bisa membuat _cupcake_, tidak masalah?"

Senyum Rukia semakin lebar, dengan semangat ia menganguk. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting hasilnya enak!" ujarnya.

Melihat semangat gadis ini membuat Isane tanpa sadar tersenyum, sejak Isane bekerja di sini dan merawat Rukia belum pernah ia melihat gadis ini begitu semangat seperti sekarang. Jika saja ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sudah membuat Rukia tersenyum senang seperti ini tentu ia akan berterima kasih.

"Membuatnya sedikit susah, kau yakin bisa Kuchiki_-san_?" goda Isane.

Rukia yang entah sejak kapan memakan salah satu _cupcake _buatan Isane mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan aku dengan seksama!"

Dan dapur di rumah sakit itu segera heboh dengan bunyi alat masak yang berjatuhan, tepung yang tumpah hingga membuat ruangan dapur berdebu sampai bau hangus yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Kelihatannya butuh usaha keras dari Isane untuk mengajari gadis ini karena Rukia memiliki pengalaman yang sangat minim dalam hal memasak kue seperti sekarang.

* * *

***# My Fireflies #***

* * *

Rukia berbaring di kasurnya, sebuah buku digenggamnya. Kumpulan Puisi Klasik, itulah judul yang tertera di sampul bewarna hijau tua itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu sering tapi Rukia senang membaca puisi-puisi klasik, mungkin ia mulai menyukai puisi klasik itu saat membacanya dulu sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Rukia menengadah ke atas untuk melihat jam, sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi pipinya yang ranum tatkala menyadari kalau hari semakin senja. Kepalanya kembali melirik sebuah bungkusan bewarna kecoklatan yang berisi kue buatannya tadi siang, mengingat orang yang akan diberinya kue tersebut membuat ia ingin agar malam cepat datang.

Membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya, alis Rukia dibuat bertaut ketika menyadari halaman yang tertrmpel di bukunya. Kelihatannya cukup lama halaman itu tertempel sebab sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Rukia membaca buku ini sebelumnya.

Dengan hati-hati Rukia memisahkan kedua halaman itu, tindakannya berhasil ditandai dengan tidak adanya lembaran buku yang sobek.

"Puisi kunang-kunang?" Rukia membaca judul puisi yang tersembunyi itu. Kalimat kunang-kunang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, dengna rasa ingin tahu dibacanya puisi itu.

"_**Kunang-kunang yang bercahaya terang tidak bisa bersuara, ternyata dia lebih menyedihkan dari pada seekor jangkrik…"**_

Ucapan Rukia terhenti, ia tidak sanggup membaca puisi di depannya. Tentu saja ia tahu makna dari puisi itu, _jika seekor kunang-kunang yang tidak bisa bersuara itu jatuh cinta maka dia hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati. Dari pada seekor jangkrik yang bisa bersuara kunang-kunang lebih kasihan._

Cinta yang tidak mungkin terwujud.

Rukia tidak ingin membaca puisi yang seperti menggambarkan keadaannya dan Ichigo saat ini. Rukia selalu bersenang-bersenang bersama Ichigo, sejak bertemu Ichigo sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai berubah. Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir tersenyum sebelum bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Rukia kembali melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 6 sore dan Ichigo belum datang juga. Padahal biasanya Ichigo sudah datang ke kamarnya dan mereka sudah berbincang sekarang.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya jendela lebih besar, membiarkan angin malam membuat rambutnya tertiup angin. Tak lama ia melemparkan sepatunya dan keluar dari jendela beberapa saat kemudian.

Ah, jangan tanya Rukia kenapa ia keluar lewat jendela padahal ia sudah secara 'resmi' diizinkan bepergian dari rumah sakit. Jawabannya cuma satu yaitu Ichigo yang selalu mengajaknya keluar lewat jendela, seolah ia seorang putri dan Ichigo seorang pangeran yang membebaskannya dari kekangan penjara di istana kebosanan bernama ruang rawat. Oke, ini memang berlebihan tapi begitulah anggapan Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama!" teriak Rukia frustasi.

Segera setelah mendarat keluar dengan sempurna Rukia berlari dari lingkungan rumah sakit menuju tempat favoritnya, danau di dekat festival.

"Hey!"

"Ma-maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. permisi."

Sambil berlari Rukia menerobos orang-orang yang memenuhi jalan festival, beberapa kali ia sempat menabrak orang dan segera setelahnya meminta maaf. Dalam hati Rukia mengeluh juga, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tempo hari. Jalanan menuju festival benar-benar ramai dari pada biasanya.

Sudah cukup lama Rukia berlari dari rumah sakit sampai ke festival dan saat itulah ia merasa ada yang ganjal, nafasnya tidak lagi terasa sesak meski ia sudah lama berlari. Rasa bingung menghampirinya, sejak kapan ia menjadi sesehat ini?

Langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan larinya dan mengesampingkan masalah itu nanti, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah pemuda itu.

"Fuhh, akhirnya sampai juga."

Ia menghela nafas lega ketika sampai di depan sebuah danau kecil dekat kuil, seulas senyum menghampiri wajah Rukia begitu mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ichigo di danau ini. Dengan langkah pelan ia mengelilingi tepian danau, kepalanya sesekali menoleh mencari-cari seorang pemuda berambut orange.

**PATS!** _"Lihat! Di sini juga ada satu!"_

Teriakan dan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Rukia hampir saja jatuh masuk ke dalam danau jika ia kehilangan keseimbangannya sedikit lagi, untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri sehingga tubuhnya hanya jatuh ke atas hamparan rumput yang lembut. Melihat ke belakang, Rukia berdecak kesal begitu sekumpulan anak laki-laki sedang berlari di sekitar danau dengan senter di tangan lengkap dengan sebuah sangkar besi.

'Mereka pasti ingin menangkap kunang-kunang,' batin Rukia kesal.

Rukia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menangkap kunang-kunang, terlebih di musim panas ini anak-anak yang seenaknya menangkap kunang-kunang lalu membawanya ke rumah mereka.

Masih beruntung jika itu anak baik-baik yang nanti akan membebaskan kunang-kunang itu atau mereka jadikan peliharaan tapi jika anak nakal yang mendapatkannya maka kunang-kunang tak berdosa itu akan berakhir di bingkai kaca koleksi. Padahal mereka tahu kalau kunang-kunang itu lebih suka bebas dan memiliki nyawa seperti makhluk hidup lainnya.

Tanpa sadar Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat anak-anak tadi, ketika melihat Rukia secara refleks aktifitas mereka semua terhenti dan beralih menatap Rukia. Termasuk anak yang tadi berteriak dan sampai saat Rukia datang sedang berusaha memasukkan seekor kunang ke dalam sangkar di tangannya.

"Dengar anak-anak nakal, apa kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan," ujar Rukia lirih dengan suara yang dibuat mengerikan lengkap dengan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya. Dari sudut matanya, Rukia bisa melihat anak-anak itu berwajah pucat dan sedikit gemetar.

"Kalian tidak boleh menangkap kunang-kunang apalagi jika menggunakan senter. Kunang-kunang memakai cahayanya untuk mencari pasangannya, kalau kalian memakai senter kunang-kunang itu kebingungan!" kata Rukia dengan suara yang dibuat tinggi.

"Jangan pernah menangkap kunang-kunang di sini lagi! Kalau tidak-"

"UWAAA! MAAFKAN KAMI!"

Ucapan Rukia terputus dengan teriakan anak-anak tadi, dengan segera mereka pergi dan meninggalkan sangkar beserta kunang-kunang yang berhasil mereka tangkap. Rukia mengambil nafas lega, diambilnya sangkar yang terjatuh itu dan membebaskan makhluk bercahaya indah itu ke langit.

"Dasar, kalau tidak diingatkan seperti tadi mereka pasti tidak mau berhen-"

Lagi-lagi Rukia menghentikan ucapannya, sangkar yang dipegangnya tadi terjatuh dan pandangannya menatap salah satu sudut danau yang terlihat paling gelap namun menjadi bersinar karena banyaknya kunang-kunang yang ada di sana.

"Ichigo," gumamnya lirih, memanggil nama dari sang pemuda orenji yang di carinya sejak tadi. Pemuda yang sudah menemani hari-harinya yang ia tertawakan karena namanya yang terdengar aneh dan tidak menyadari kalau ia sendirilah orang yang memberi nama pada pemuda itu.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kurus dengan berani menghardik sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang jauh terlihat lebih kuat darinya. Meski begitu ia tetap berdiri, kedua iris violetnya menatap tajam mereka tanpa rasa takut tersirat di dalamnya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, suara robot?" salah satu dari anak laki-laki di sana maju kedepan, menatap Rukia kecil dengan pandangan merendahkan. Kesal, tentu saja Rukia merasa kesal namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kalian tidak boleh menyinari kunang-kunang dengan senter! Kunang-kunang menemukan pasangannya dengan cahaya kalau kalian menyinarinya mereka akan kebingungan!" teriak Rukia, kedua tangannya yang mungil berusaha melindungi seekor kunang-kunang yang berada di sebuah daun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apaa sih! Jangan menghalangi kami dasar orang aneh!"

Sekelompok anak laki-laki itu dengan cepat menerjangnya, kedua iris violet Rukia membulat sempurna. "Aku tidak takut," ujarnya pelan sebelum maju berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki itu.

**xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx**

"Ah, selamat datang."

Senyum manis terlukis di wajah Rukia begitu cahaya kecil keemasan memasuki kamarnya dari celah jendela yang ada. Rukia meletakkan telunjuknya di udara dan kunang-kunang itu hinggap di atasnya serta memberikan sinar terangnya seolah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan anak perempuan dihadapannya.

"Sejak saat itu kau selalu datang ya, senangnya. Berkat dirimu aku jadi punya teman di sini," kata Rukia sambil membelai sayap sang kunang-kunang.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan anak laki-laki beberapa hari yang lalu seekor kunang-kunang selalu menghampirinya setiap malam, malam itu Rukia akhirnya berhasil menang melawan mereka dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal yaitu luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

Rukia masih ingat ekspesi wajah suster yang menjaganya saat menemukannya pulang ke rumah sakit setelah menghilang seharian dengan luka sekujur tubuhnya serta seekor kunang-kunang yang hinggap di atas kepala sehitam malamnya. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli, ia yakin lukanya akan segera sembuh dan hal itu tidak sebanding dengan danau favoritnya yang ia temukan tempo hari menjadi aman kembali tanpa kehadiran orang lain yang mengganggu.

"Benar juga aku belum memberimu nama ya," bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, didekatkannya kunang-kunang yang masih setia berada di jari telunjuknya. "Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Bukankah itu nama yang manis," lanjutnya kemudian.

Seolah merespon, kunang-kunang itu menghidupkan cahaya kembali dan mematikannya lagi berulang-ulang seolah ia juga menyukai nama itu. Senyum Rukia semakin lebar, "Kau menyukainya? Syukurlah, kalau begitu tetap di sampingku ya, Ichigo."

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Ia berhasil mengingatnya, ternyata perasaannya tentang ia pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo sebelumnya tidaklah salah. Ketika ia masih kecil ia pernah berkelahi melawan anak laki-laki yang mengganggu kunang-kunang. Sejak itulah Ichigo selalu datang ke kamarnya, menemaninya hingga ia tidak kesepian lagi.

Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini?

"_Kau terkena koma."_

Suara bariton yang dikenalnya membuat Rukia menoleh, dibelakngnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan kimono bewarna hitam sedang tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan ke arahnya. "Kelihatannya kau sudah mengingatnya bukan, Rukia." Ucap sang pemuda.

"Ichigo," pangil Rukia lirih.

Ichigo hanya diam lalu menepuk kepala Rukia pelan, "Tidak lama setelah bertemu kau terkena koma dan tidak sadarkan diri selama 6 bulan, selama itu aku mengunjungimu tiap hari tapi kau tidak kunjung membuka mata," jelas Ichigo. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, akuterus menunggu dan sangat ingin menolongmu hingga tanpa sadar sudah 10 tahun terlewati saat akhirnya kulihat Rukia yang sudah dewasa datang kemari," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa suster tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah, apapun alasannya kurasa itu demi kebaikanmu."

Rukia terdiam, pantas saja ia merasa aneh ketika para suster mendadak menjadi lebih tegas padanya padahal seingatnya ia baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa keluarganya terlihat sangat khawatir begitu ia terbangun pada suatu pagi.

Rukia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya begitu Ichigo tiba-tiba memeluknya, menimbulkan rona merah pada kedua pipinya. "Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Tidak ada, tetaplah seperti ini sementara waktu. Kumohon," pinta Ichigo.

Suara Ichigo yang terdengar begitu memohon membuat Rukia menurut, cahaya keemasan menyelimuti keduanya. Rukia memejamkannya matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan padanya.

Tapi kedua matanya kembali terbuka saat ia merasa tubuh Ichigo terasa dingin, sangat dingin seolah pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari lemari es setelah berhari-hari di sana.

"Tubuhmu dingin, Ichigo apa kau baik-baik saja?" Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ichigo padanya, menatap wajah sang pemuda yang mulai pucat. Tapi usahanya gagal karena Ichigo memeluknya begitu erat, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kadang seekor kunang-kunang mempunyai kekuatan khusus menjelang ajalnya untuk hidup lebih lama. Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama, Rukia. Kau lebih berhak untuk itu."

Kalimat Ichigo barusan berhasil menyadarkan Rukia, kedua kaki Rukia mendadak lemas. Jadi itukah penyebabnya? Ia tiba-tiba menjadi sehat dan kondisinya terus membaik bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

"Kau berniat menggantikanku!" Rukia akhirnya sadar, Ichigo memeluknya selama ini karena alasan itu. Pemuda ini ingin menggantikan penyakit yang dideritanya, pantas saja suara Ichigo akhir-akhir ini berubah serak, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat.

"Setiap menyentuhku penyakitku berpindah ke tubuhmu, tolong lepaskan aku Ichigo!" Rukia berusaha melawan, melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari tubuhnya agar pemuda orenji itu menghentikan tindakannya. Tapi tetap saja usahanya gagal.

Sekilas tepian mata Rukia melihat ke arah bawah dan terkejut ketika menyadari kaki Ichigo perlahan memudar menjadi butiran keemasan.

"Aku senang," kata-kata Ichigo berikutnya berhasil membuat perhatian Rukia kembali terfokus pada wajah sang pemuda. "Setiap menyentuhmu aku merasa senang karena akhirnya aku bisa menolongmu."

"Tidak, jangan pergi dulu!" Rukia menggenggam erat lengan kimono hitam Ichigo begitu ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dari tubuhnya. Ia semakin panik begitu menyadari bahwa kini separuh dari tubuh pemuda orenji itu sudah berubah menjadi butiran keemasan yang terbawa angin.

"Aku menyukai Rukia."

Segera setelah itu sesuatu yang lembut mengunci bibirnya, Rukia menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Helaian rambut orange milik Ichigo menutupi sebagian wajah sang pemuda hingga Rukia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah Ichigo saat ini.

"Terima Kasih, Rukia."

Dan dengan ucapan tadi sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Rukia, meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Cairan bening turun dari kedua iris violet yang indah itu, tak lama kemudian tubuh Rukia yang terjatuh karena kedua kakinya yang mendadak lemas mengiringinya.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi! _Bakka Mikan_!" cairan bening itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir padahal Rukia tidak ingin menangis. Gadis itu akhirnya menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menampung air matanya.

"Padahal aku…juga menyukaimu."

* * *

***# End #***

* * *

Huweee~ Mira nggak nyangka hasilnya jadi Sad Ending seperti ini. (T^T) *ambil tisu* Dan kenapa endingnya jadi menggantung gini! *nangis gegulingan*

Hiks… padahal Mira nggak suka cerita yang berakhir sedih, kelihatannya ini pengaruh karena Mira terlalu banyak nonton anime dan film yang berakhir sad ending deh. m( _ _)m

Ughh, Mira nggak nyangka bisa buat fic Ichiruki yang lebih panjang dari fic Mira sebelumnya You Belong With Me seperti fic ini. Apa boleh buat soalnya fic ini Mira buat sebagai pelampiasan setelah ujian UAS langsung berakhir. (-_-)a

Dan sebagai penutup Mira berikan sedikit keterangan tentang fic ini:

1) Puisi Kunang-kunang ini Mira dapatkan dari sebuah novel, karena puisinya bagus jadi Mira pakai untuk fic ini. (^ ^)a

2) Tubuh Ichigo yang bercahaya saat memeluk Rukia itu Mira jadikan sebagai prosesi untuk pemindahan penyakit Rukia pada Ichigo. Karena Ichigo itu kunang-kunang makanya Mira jadikan cahaya keemasan.

3) Ini mungkin sempat jadi tanda tanya di kepala readers, waktu Rukia melihat pantulan cahaya keemasan di cermin dan itu adalah Ichigo. Di sini Mira membuat Ichigo sebagai orang yang menjelma dari kunang-kunang, karena itu meski dimata Rukia ia dalam sosok manusia tapi dari pantulan cermin atau orang lain melihatnya sebagai kunang-kunang yang bercahaya. Makanya orang lain gak bisa melihat Ichigo.

Jika masih ada pertanyaan, komentar, kesan, pesan bahkan kritikan di R.E.V.I.E.W, minna-_san_! Terima Kasih karena telah membaca fic ini! Hontou ni Arigatou! *nunduk hormat*

Mira minta maaf jika ada chara yang OOC, alur yang kecepatan atau typo yang bersebaran dimana-mana. Mira sudah baca ulang dan periksa fic ini, jika ada typo salahkan mata sang author yang sudah mulai kabur ini. *plak!*

Yak, sekian _author note_ dari Mira_. Sayounara,_ minna~!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~ (n_n) Review yang diberikan selalu menambah semangat dan motivasi Mira untuk menulis fic yang baru. _Jaa~_

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

Mirai Mine

* * *

22


End file.
